


Colovaria

by plant_boi_potter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hair Charms, Humor, antics, the great hall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 20:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20627255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plant_boi_potter/pseuds/plant_boi_potter
Summary: Draco Malfoy thinks he might actually hate the Weasley's more than he hates the speccy git at the Gryffindor table. And that's saying a lot.





	Colovaria

**Author's Note:**

> [Thank you to the amazing wynnyfryd for putting this whole idea in my head I love u](https://wynnyfryd.tumblr.com/) "Now i'm just imagining that someone jinxes Draco's hair red and he's super salty about it."

"Go on George. Five galleons."

"You're on Fred."

"If this works I'll..." 

Draco zoned out. He didn't need to listen to those two buffoons playing ruffian at the Gryffindor table. He was too refined for all that. A bit of gossip over stolen Odgen's was enough for him, thank you very much. 

They were disrupting everything again. As usual. Honestly - at this point in the year, the seating plan should just go out the window. There was a Ravenclaw girl sandwiched between them, seemingly trying out some new line of sweets or other. A few Hufflepuffs loitered behind her in anticipation. 

Draco didn't care. Draco got packages of sweets from his mother all the time. Except the last few weeks. She hadn't had the time. Apparently. Personally, he was insulted. She didn't do anything - she should be devoting her time to her only son. He was the only Malfoy heir after all. Sticking his nose in the air, he went back to disassembling a perfectly good cheese and cucumber sandwich. 

He couldn't help it though. He could hear them from across the bloody hall. It was getting on his nerves quite frankly. Draco let his hair fall slightly over his forehead as he made an attempt to be inconspicuous. 

The Ravenclaw bitch had managed to successfully blow hexagonal bubbles out of her nose, which everyone else seemed to find incredibly amusing. It was childish and immature and he absolutely did not stare wistfully through his eyelashes at her laughing face. 

"Malfoy? Are you sure?" George raised an eyebrow at Fred, who was dithering a bit. Draco didn't notice any of the exchange. He was busy... with... his owl. Yes. That was it. 

When he looked back up, Soulless and his double had appeared. He wanted to attribute numbers to all the traitor clan but there were so many he wasn't sure he could keep count. 

"Oh. It's freckles and his less attractive brother. How can I help you?"  
That would keep them preoccupied, Draco thought, looking between the two. Fred's face had changed, a dark flush creeping up the front of his neck. 

"You know George, I wasn't sure he deserved it before, but now it's settled." A number of galleons passed between them. It looked almost like a Muggle drug deal - if Draco knew what one of those was, of course. 

Then a wand was out and a hand fell onto his shoulder. Before he could yell at either idiot it happened. 

"Colovaria!" 

"Accio brooms!"

It took all of five minutes and several Gryffindor (and Ravenclaw) students barrelling towards the nearest window to charm it open. The pressure from ten wands hitting the same pane should have rightly exploded it, but it seemed to just ripple before bouncing back into place. 

"Hey Malfoy! What's with the hair?!" A burst of laughter came from the direction of the Gryffindor table. He didn't even have to look up to know who it was. 

Striding over to the table seemed to be the only option. 

Obviously. 

***

"What's it to you Potter.?" Draco slams his hands down onto the table, making the cutlery shake. Some green looking soup sloshes out of it's bowl, narrowly missing Harry's finger tips. 

"Can you not see this?!" Draco points to his bright red fringe. 

"Yes, but I doubt you can." Harry puts his hand up to his mouth to muffle a snort. 

It turns out the gooey soup hadn't missed the sleeve of his robe, staining the pure black a violent shade of pear. 

Malfoy's nose wrinkles, almost seamlessly, like it's a reflex. "Well, since you seem to be the only person here after everyone ran after your two idiots." 

To Harry's surprise, they did indeed seem to be the only people left in the entire hall. How had he not noticed? 

Malfoy attempts to school his features into what he probably thinks is an acceptable scowl. "So? Are you going to help me get rid of this disgusting monstrosity?"

"Why on earth would I help you!" Harry hisses, slightly under his breath. He thinks of it as a counter-balance for how loud Draco's being. 

"Because you're the only other person here and I can't go out looking like this!"

It's in the Malfoy genes to sneer rudely at people too, apparently. "I look like a Weasley."

The now flaming-redhead folds his arms across his chest. Somehow it doesn't have the same rich prat effect. Maybe it's because he looks like a grumpy pumpkin. 

Harry hides a smile, bringing his still wet sleeve up to his face, not caring about the soup he'll get on his nose in the process. 

"Look, if you really want it fixed, you'l have to go to Hermione - I don't know how to fix something like that." Harry gestures in the general direction of Malfoy's face. "I wonder why they didn't add the freckles." Harry says mostly to himself. 

"So you've kept me here against my will just to tell me you can't help! A waste of my - wait did you just say I had to go to the Mudblood to get this fixed?" Malfoy narrows his eyes. 

Harry gets up from the table, dusting crumbs from his knees before trying to sidestep the ever-irritated boy. 

"Well, you don't _have_ to go see Hermione if you don't want to, but if you don't want to be ginger for the rest of your life, I'd really suggest you stick your prejudices up your-" 

"Mister Potter!"  
The outline of Madame Hooch mounted on a broom is visible through one of the upper windows. 

"Sorry Miss." Harry makes his way down the corridor. Letting the door creak slowly closed behind him. He can hear Malfoy running, little heeled shoes loud against the flagstone. 

"Potter! Potter! Wait! I'm coming with you! I'll go see Granger. Please don't tell Madame Pomfrey this happened to me! It's undignified to charge into a place of healing when I'm not even spell damaged." He was lying through his teeth now, but Draco really didn't care anymore. 

"Potter! Get back here or so help me!"


End file.
